Songs From The Heart
by Rae Rihanna
Summary: A sweet little one-shot dedicated to all the D/G fans out there. Inspired by Sara Bareilles' "Love Song." Compliant with everything but the Epilogue. If you guys and gals want another song done, leave me a review!


**A/N: Just a sweet little one-shot inspired by Sara Bareilles' "Love Song, that I wrote in a little under fifteen minutes so sorry if it feels rushed. Compliant with everything but the EoD (Epilogue of Doom). A one-sided H/G that turns into D/G. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review! Who knows, if I get enough, I might make this a short string of song-inspired ficlets. Ginny and Draco might seem a bit OOC, but I think they're cute so whatev!**

Ginny Weasley was _bored_. No, scratch that. She'd passed bored roughly, oh, three hours ago, had sailed into bloody well pissed, and was now nearly suicidal. And if she ate one more pumpkin pastie to fill the overwhelming void that was this night, she was fairly certain she'd explode. Or at least pop a few buttons on her cream-colored dress robes.

"Merlin, why the bloody hell did I come to this thing anyway?"

"Because watching that ponce you've been dating for five years being molested by legions of fan girls gives you some sort of sick pleasure?"

Whirling around at the unexpected intrusion on her private pity party (after all, who else would be trolling around the outskirts of the ballroom when all the "fun" was to be had in the center), Ginny came face-to-face with the last person she'd ever thought she'd see again.

"_Malfoy_?!"

He arched a perfect platinum blonde eyebrow at her and leaned casually against the wall. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I—well, no, but what are you _doing_ here?"

Once his family had (to the consternation of Arthur Weasley) finagled their way out of Azkaban, Draco Malfoy had disappeared from the United Kingdom. Every now and then, tabloids would drudge up some nonsense of him being turned into a vampire or attempting to revive the Death Eater movement in Eastern Europe, but for the most part his whereabouts were an utter mystery. Until now.

_Who knew that of all the places he could resurface, he'd chose St. Mungo's annual charity ball?_

He shrugged and tossed back the rest of what Ginny assumed to be Firewhiskey. "Contemplating whether or not it'd be overdramatic to _Avada_ Blaise for convincing me to make an appearance at this utter waste of time."

Ginny snorted before catching herself (_this was Malfoy!)_ and turning to face him completely, one hand resting on her cocked hip. "You _know_ what I mean. And, actually, better yet, what are you doing talking to _me_?"

He shrugged again. "You looked bored. I figured if nothing else, at least we had something in common."

Ginny could feel her jaw drop and eyes bug out and, while she was sure she was quite the sight, she just couldn't help it. Was this the same Malfoy she knew from school? The one who'd called her Weaselette and made her family's life hell?

"Oh come on, Weasley, don't tell me you're still holding a grudge after half a decade? And, if you must know, I've been in Asia expanding Malfoy Inc., not sucking blood or building my own army, I assure you."

Ginny blushed, a bit embarrassed by her transparency. _Oh fuck it all_, she thought. _Malfoy's right. It's been six years. What the hell?_

"I'm surprised Potter hasn't tricked you into marry him by now," he continued, as if her silence was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What'd you mean by that?" she asked, more curious than upset.

"Please, any dolt with half a brain can tell you're not happy with him. Tainted Love? Get Over Yourself? The only person who doesn't know you're over Potter _is_ Potter."

He was, of course, referring to Ginny's recently released songs. In a surprise move after Hogwarts, instead of taking up the offer of head chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny had left on a whim to pursue a singing career. And, through talent, hard work, and sheer luck, she'd hit it big, surpassing even the Weird Sisters in popularity and success. Her quirky, mostly eclectic style and heartfelt songs never ceased to win over the masses. And, apparently, Draco Malfoy as well.

"I didn't know you were a fan," she teased.

He smirked back and she found that it wasn't as obnoxious as she'd considered it in school. "I listen when it's on. You're stuff's way better than the rest of the crap out there now."

She blushed again, though why was beyond her. Ginny had heard hundreds of times how fantastic her voice was, so there was no logical reason for Malfoy's offhanded compliment to mean anything to her. And yet…

"You know, Malfoy, you've really changed."

"I should hope so. If I still looked like my seventeen year-old self, that'd be a bit disappointing."

Ginny giggled. "Oh, come off it. You were one of the cutest boys in school."

"Cuter than your boyfriend?" he asked slyly, a twinkle more than evident in his stormy grey eyes.

"Probably," she conceded playfully. "But Oliver Wood had you both beat by a mile."

"Ouch. Well, then I guess I was lucky he was gay."

"What?! Are you sure?"

Malfoy laughed. "Well I once caught him and Terrence Higgs sucking face in a broom closet, so I'd say I'm fairly certain."

"Luna's right. The good ones always _are_ gay."

"I wouldn't say that," he replied, shifting slightly forward.

Ginny desperately tried to quell the frantic beating of her heart. "Are you dating anyone?" she blurted out.

_Ugh. Nice, Ginny. Real smooth. It's not like you don't already _have_ a boyfriend or anything._

Malfoy's lips quirked into a half smile. "Not yet. I'd never met someone who sparked my interest."

Ginny could almost hear the "until you" that hung in the air, left unsaid but certainly understood. She gulped and tugged nervously on her dress robes.

"You know Harry's not as oblivious as you think he is. He wants me to write him a love song."

"What?" he snorted. "He actually asked you to do that?"

"Well, told is more like it. Said he didn't think I was as dedicated to the relationship as he was and unless he got some proof…"

"I can't believe that tosser actually gave you an ultimatum like that."

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't really know what to say so I told him I'd think about it."

She couldn't place the strange look Malfoy was giving her, but she did happen to notice that it was nearly ten o'clock. Cursing, Ginny sat down her glass of champagne and shot the man next to her a look of apology.

"Bugger. I completely forgot I'd promised to sing tonight. I've got to go."

"No worries," he responded.

And before she could wish him a proper goodbye, Draco Malfoy had swept her up in his arms and was kissing her with such passion that Ginny though she might literally go weak at the knees. It was a feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, but it was (quite unfortunately) short lived. Not even ten seconds into it, Malfoy had pulled away and smoothed back her hair before flashing her a promising smile.

"I'm going to have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. If you're able to pluck up some of that courage you Gryffindors are so famous for, drop on by. And if not… well, it was nice to see you again Ginny Weasley."

He left before she could get a word in edge wise and, before she knew it, Ginny was standing just offstage and completely baffled at what to do. She couldn't just _leave_ Harry, the saviour of the wizarding world, could she? He was a sweet man, gentle and loving. Honestly it wasn't his fault if he constantly forgot their anniversaries and never had figured out how to please her in bed. It wasn't his fault he wanted a little house crawling with lots of babies when all Ginny wanted adventure. It wasn't his fault he wasn't more interesting, more exciting, more like—

_Oh Merlin_, she thought. _I have to end it with Harry. But how? I can't just dump the poor guy in the middle of the ball! He might be oblivious sometimes, but he doesn't deserve—_

"Ginny?"

She whipped around, surprised to be torn from her private musings for the second time that evening. Except in this case, the intruder was far less welcome. "What is it, Harry? I'm about to go onstage."

"I know," he said. "I was just wondering if you'd thought at all about what I said?"

"You mean your demand that I write up a love song for you?" she snapped, more than slightly irritated at even the thought of something so ludicrous.

"Don't do that," he spat back. "Don't try to make this out to be all my fault. All I want is to be shown a little appreciation here. It's like you don't even care about our relationship!"

"_I _don't care," she hissed. "You're the one who's never on time for dinner because you have 'important Auror business.' What could possibly be so bloody important that you can't even send an owl to let me know you'll be late?"

"Ginny—"

"And _you're_ the one who's always forgetting our anniversary. And my favorite foods. And that I can't _stand_ yellow gold jewelry."

"Will you just shut up?!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she resisted the urge to hit the infuriating man in front of her with one of her infamous Bat Bogey hexes.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, Harry James—"

"_And now, please welcome to the stage our very own Ginny Weasley!"_

"This isn't over," he whispered furiously.

She glared at him once, a brief outline of an ingenious plan already forming in her head. "Oh, yes it is."

Quickly composing herself, she turned on her heal and gracefully made her way up the platform, smiling tightly at the waiting crowd. Sitting on the provided stool, she positioned her fingers on the piano in front of her and took a deep breath.

_Gods above, here it goes!_

"Um… hi. This is, uh, a new song of mine and I wanted all of you to be the first to hear it."

Noticing that a scowling Harry had made his way back to the front and was standing with her brother and Hermione (who'd been happily married for a little over a year now), Ginny felt a vindictive smile slide across her face.

"It's dedicated to a very _special_ person in my life. You know who you are."

Without another moment's hesitation, Ginny cleared her throat and started to play, hoping she didn't blow it all to pot.

"_Head under water_

_And you tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_Your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today"_

Pushing herself slightly away from the piano, Ginny smiled in satisfaction. She'd never once performed impromptu in front of a live audience. In the safety of her recording suite, sure, but not with _people_ present. To be honest though, it felt fan-bloody-tastic. Never before had she been so breathless and filled with adrenaline.

_Well, I wouldn't say never,_ she thought, resisting the urge to touch her still tingling lips.

There was a moment of silence from the crowd before a wave of applause exploded around the room. Camera bulbs were flashing and reporters were shouting questions at her (_Was that for Harry Potter? Are you dating someone else?_), but Ginny Weasley ignored all of them. Turning on her heel, she quickly apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and right into the arms of one Draco Malfoy.

He smiled down at her and she could feel her cheeks flood with color. "How'd it go?"

She grinned conspiratorially. "I finally wrote Harry a love song."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And?"

"I don't think he'll be asking for another one in the near future. Or ever, for that matter."

Malfoy (_Draco_, she thought to herself) laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist before heading towards the exit. "C'mon Weasley."

"Where are we going?" she asked, but followed him nonetheless.

Leaning down, he whispered suggestively in her ear, "To work on the rest of your new album. You're gonna need _lots_ of inspiration, I think."

Despite her beet-red blush, Ginny smiled coyly back at him. "Sounds like a plan to me."

And it turns out, her new album had quite a few love songs indeed.

**Reviews are, as always, appreciated. And would probably inspire more chapters. For that matter, if anyone has suggestions for D/G song-inspired one-shots, let me know and I'll see what I can do about writing one for you.**


End file.
